Stupid Cupid
by KrazieShadowNinja
Summary: A sequel sorta to The Fate of Christmas. It's Feburary and Cupid suddenly decides to quit! Can Winky and the gang convince him to be back, when he's rejected Santa? More elaborate summary inside: I'm back and I'm going to keep on updating ya'll!


I'm Back!!!!!!!! An Important Note: Sorry I have been gone for so long. I just kind of...lost my inspiration for awhile but now it's back! I'm doing a story for some holidays, but I'm kind of deciding a plot still for New Years' Eve and Day, since I'm going by my story timeline. Though, I decided to do Valentine's day first!

For all those fans who read The Fate of Christmas, this a continuation. Now, it can sort of stand on it's own, though there will be something that you will be expected to know from the last story. Now, I don't own ADJL. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I? Summary: Months have passed since Christmas time. Now, after that brief silence, Winky tells Jake some horrible news! Cupid has decided to quit his job! Without love, there would be no marriages, no boyfriends and girlfriends, no babies. Everything would be catastrophic! It's February 1st. Can Jake and the gang get Cupid back in business before Valentine's day?

Stupid Cupid

Chapter One: An Important Message

**The North Pole...**

Winky the elf could be found in the Sleigh Room, counting the presents, adjusting the schedule, checking the magic on the Santa's Big Red Bag, and numerous other things that would help with Take Off on December 24th. She had grown slightly over the months, now a whopping two feet tall. She still wore her same little outfit from the two months before, but now she had white and blue stockings that covered her bare legs. That was a late present from Jake Long. Yes, the little elf knew the famous American Dragon. Why, you could say that they were partners just a few months ago, beating the Huntsclan after they had stolen the Christmas Spirit from all the elves and Santa.

A slight jingling could be heard from the doorway of the Sleigh Room, making Winky look up to find the source. A tall, lanky reindeer with large brown eyes. She smiled and ran up to the reindeer, throwing her arms around the legs of the huge creature. "Vomer! You got the first position in the line-up! Congratulations!" She said, looking up at the big reindeer.

_Thanks._ He said sheepishly, shying away from her. Winky pulled away from him, her large bright sapphire eyes shining happily. Just two months ago, Vomer suffered from fear of heights and altitude sickness, which occasionally will come back. But now, he was somewhat over that. Something had changed in him, now making him the best flier in the North Pole! Though some jealous reindeer called him by his old nickname, Vomit, but that was just one or two. Now, he was respected by all.

She walked back to the Sleigh, where a long list was laying across the sleigh, splaying on to the floor. She picked up a pen and began to write something down. _That's a large piece of paper._ Vomer pointed out, walking towards her. She smiled slightly.

"It's only February, Vomer. It'll be longer in December." She told him. Vomer grimaced, snorting lightly behind her. She laughed before beginning to write something again. This time, she didn't stop, she just kept going.

_I'm going. Have fun._ Vomer told her, leaving the Sleigh Room after a slight wave from Winky. She was a very busy elf in her three hours that she worked before she went on break. The elf that came in for her three hour break was very unorganized and didn't get a whole lot done. She wondered slightly what he did most of the time. She shrugged, rolling the thought out of a mind. A loud beep from the ceiling interrupted her from continuing her work.

'Calling all elves, calling all elves. Elves are to report to the Meeting Hall for an assembly.' A monotone voice spoke through the speaker. Winky frowned, laying the pen down, and heading out of the Sleigh Room. Just what was the assembly about? The Meeting Hall was to discuss certain things, ideas, and such. A bitter wind hit Winky as soon as she closed the door. She was obviously un-phased by it, since every elf was use to the bitter cold. That was why they survived in their simple attires. The Meeting Hall was a large building, right next to the Workshop, which was in the middle of everything. The doors were stain glass, showing pictures of reindeer, presents, Christmas trees, holly, etc. She grabbed the door and stepped inside the toasty Hall.

The floor was a dark marble, which was always kept polished, just as the walls and ceiling, which were white marble. Rows and rows of chairs were in the Hall, each with a name on the back of them. The order of where the elves were going to sit was decided on how tall they were. Some elves reached four feet high, and some only got to one foot. Winky was near the front, since most average elves were three feet. She sat down in her chair and waited for the room to be filled.

After a few minutes, the room was completely filled with elves, who were talking quietly, waiting for someone to instruct them to be quiet. Santa entered the Hall, holding his hands out, which was a signal to quiet down. The talking immediately was ceased and every elf's eye was fixed on Santa. He eyed the crowd, with a sad expression on his face. "I have bad news." He said gravely. "Cupid has decided that there will be no more Valentine's Day. Furthermore, there will be no love." He said. Gasps escaped from several elves' mouths, while others look at their neighbors, wondering if what they heard was true.

"Santa! If there's no Valentine's Day, what will happen to the all the races?" A lone elf asked from in the back. The elves nodded, looking up at Santa expectantly. Santa sighed, taking off his red hat and scratching the top of his head, before slipping it back on, speaking slowly.

"Well, Tingle, that's a very good point. If Cupid won't do his job anymore, there will be no more love in the world. No more babies, marriages, couples. And also, no belief in the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and all the others, including me." He said, sadly. That was one of the disadvantages of loosing one holiday. Once you lost one, you begin to loose more and more.

"So, what do we do, Santa?" Another elf asked.

Santa gave the elves a reassuring smile. "Well, we call in the reinforcements." He grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"And just who are the reinforcements?" A small girl elf in the front asked.

Santa nodded his head. "Winky, I think you can answer that question for them." He said, watching Winky. Winky blinked, obviously startled that she was suppose to answer everyone. She bit her lip and thought. 'What are the reinforcements?' She thought. She mentally slapped herself.

"The American Dragon!" She squeaked, jumping up in her seat. Santa nodded. "Oh, happy day! I'll get ready to go right away, Santa. You can count on Vomer and me!" She said, starting to run out of the Meeting Hall, slipping on the polished marble floor, but quickly regaining her balance. Santa watched her leave before looking back at the elves.

"Wiggle, you're in charge of Winky's job until she's gets back." He said, stepping away from the podium. "Dismissed." He said.

Winky bursted out of the Meeting Hall, trudging through the snow, heading towards the stables. The stables were always brightly lit and some sort of mysterious heat seemed to waft through the stable, despite the fact that the doors were always opening and closing. Winky had heard some sort of rumor about the heat of the Sahara being drafted through a magic hole. The stable was newly furnished with dark cherry wood and was carefully crafted to the shape of candy canes. Hay littered the floor and the smell of mint was quite strong. She passed quite a few stables, getting a few nods or hellos from the reindeer. Finally, she arrived at Vomer's. "Vomer, guess what!" She exclaimed, throwing open the door.

Vomer slowly turned his head, chewing slowly. _You're done with the Christmas List?_ He guessed, giving a little shrug as best as he could.

"That'll be the day. But no! It's better! Much better." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

_I don't know. Tell me. I give up!_ He said, rolling his eyes. She sighed at his unenthused manner.

"We get to go on another adventure with the American Dragon, Vomer! Isn't that great?" She asked him. He stared at her for a moment and began stuffing food in his mouth. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

_Eating! You don't feed me on adventures, I get stuck with grass. That stuff has no flavor._ He whined. Winky rolled her eyes. How come, no matter how good or bad a situation got, Vomer could always be either eating or worrying about food. She just shook her head.

"Then hurry up! We live in two minutes and I'll tell you why on our way." She said, starting to head out of the stable.

Review please! And those who hate me with a living passion, I am working the chapters for the other stories so trust me, I'm going to be updating more now!


End file.
